Nunca te burles de una Huffepluff
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Si James Sirius Potter creé que es muy divertido burlarse de mis sentimientos de demostrare lo equivocado que se encuentra al siquiera intentarlo, es hora de darle un escarmiento que espero nunca olvide, o dejo de llamarme Alice Longbottom II. Ɫ Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**Titulo: Nunca te burles de una Hufflepluff**

**Summary: Si James Sirius Potter creé que es muy divertido burlarse de mis sentimientos de demostrare lo equivocado que se encuentra al siquiera intentarlo, es hora de darle un escarmiento que espero nunca olvide, o dejo de llamarme Alice Longbottom II.**

**Palabras: 521**

**Personaje Principal: Alice Longbottom II**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warnes Bro. si fuera mío ya habría muchisimos más libros.**

* * *

Ese tonto de Potter, ya no lo soporto pero esto definitivamente es demasiado, viene y se me declara frente a todo el gran comedor y lo encuentro después del desayuno pensando en darle una respuesta para verlo besuqueándose con la zorra descerebrada de Micaela Robinns, idiotas, gillipollas, los dos verán lo que pasa cuando uno intenta burlarse de un Hufflepluff, hare que se arrepientan de siquiera pensar que podrían utilizarme para su diversión.

— ¡FRANK THOMAS LONGBOTTOM, FREDERICK JOSHUA WEASLEY, LUCEBED MIRANDA WEASLEY! — grito a todo pulmón apenas diviso a los amigos del idiota, cuando les cuente estoy segura que me ayudaran, en especial Frankie, después de todo soy su hermanita pequeña a la que debe proteger de todo mal, o eso recuerdo que me dice siempre cuando ahuyenta a mis pretendientes.

—Allie, ¿Qué tienes hermanita?, ¿Qué idiota te hizo llorar?, ya verás cómo me las cobrare— por dios, ni cuenta me di en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero es que es tan humillante que James se intentara burlar de mi a costa de mis sentimientos.

—James Sirius Potter—susurro bastante bajo, pero de cualquier manera los otros tres me escuchan por lo que sus rostros muestran ahora muecas de enojo —Se estaba besando con Robbins en el pasillo donde se ubica el aula de DCAO, fue tan humillante, aun más después de que se me declarará frente a casi todo el colegio— arg, como odio ser tan susceptible, a veces detesto ser una llorona Hufflepluff, pero no puedo hacer nada más esto simplemente me ha herido.

—Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una broma a Potty para que aprenda a nunca burlarse de una chica nuevamente? — vaya, parece ser que después de todo si voy a conseguir mi apreciada venganza.

—Me parece perfecto, así que… ¿Qué tienen en mente mis queridos merodeadores? — será mejor que te prepares James Sirius Potter porque de esta nadie te va a salvar, aprenderás a no aprovecharte de los sentimientos ajenos, y de paso te mostrare porque los de la casa del tejón no tememos a hacer los trabajos pesado.

—Pues se me estaba ocurriendo que quizás podríamos…—

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈

Esa misma noche fue una de las más divertidas de mi vida, Potter ni siquiera se atrevió a aparecerse en el gran comedor luego de recibir su merecido, y lo mejor de todo es que hasta le plante mágicamente en toda la cara "Debo dejar de ser tan idiota y no intentar aprovecharme de los demás, menos si son Hufflepluffs", como desearía ser Gryffindor solamente para seguirle viendo la cara de vergüenza que puso cuando lo ataje, espero que eso le enseñe a no menos preciar a los miembros de Huffepluff otra vez, y por el lado de la estúpida zorra de Robbins ni hablar no creó que me pueda volver a ver la cara sin odio simplemente la expuse ante todos como lo que es una maldita bruja que se divierte a costa de otros, ahora no creo que vuelva a intentar usarme de nuevo a menos claro está, que esté lista para una nueva idea mía y de mis amigos.

* * *

**_Y aquí os dejo mi contribución al reto del mes de abril, que por cierto me he escrito todo de corrido en menos de media hora así que puede tener muchos errores -.-U, por cierto si a alguien le interesa saber que le hicieron al pobre de Jamsi, solo les dire que hirieron su orgullo de Leon bastante fuerte, y que quedo asquerosamente necesitado de una ducha... y una pequeña serpiente ayudo... xD_**

**_Deja un review si te ha gustado, si tienes criticas constructivas o palabras de apoyo... pero por Merlín y lo que más quieran no dejen palabras hirientes._**


End file.
